Nymphadora Tonks's wand
Nymphadora Tonks's wand was of an unknown length, wood and core material. The wand was manufactured sometime before 1984. She wielded this wand throughout her career as a Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix. History If this wand was her first, Nymphadora obtained it before beginning her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984. Using her wand, she secured good enough marks in her O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams to become an Auror, starting her training when she left Hogwarts in 1991. Tonks underwent three years of Auror training, naturally exceeding in the Concealment and Disguise portion of the course because of her Metamorphic abilities, and became an official Auror in 1994. It is presumed that she used her wand during the training. with her wand]] She wielded this wand throughout the Second Wizarding War, including helping extract Harry Potter from 4 Privet Drive on 6 August 1995. - "“Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would,” said the witch who was holding her lit wand aloft. She looked the youngest there; she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. “Wotcher, Harry!”" In June of 1996, Tonks participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. - "Malfoy turned and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him." In the June of 1997, Tonks participated in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, where she duelled Thorfinn Rowle, who fired curses rapidly at her, however, he was forced to flee with his companions. Tonks also took part in the Battle of the Seven Potters, where she duelled Bellatrix Lestrange again, this time in mid-air. Bellatrix was determined to kill her, however, Tonks held her off and also seriously injured her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. On the evening of 1 August 1997, Tonks used this wand to help protect those who attended the Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour in the when it was attacked by Death Eaters. - "As they pushed their way across the dance floor, Harry saw cloaked and masked figures appearing in the crowd; then he saw Lupin and Tonks, their wands raised, and heard both of them shout, “Protego!”, a cry that was echoed on all sides —" In May of 1998, Tonks participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, where she was seen firing spells out of one of the Castle's windows. She was later murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. - "Harry turned and saw Ginny and Tonks, both with their wands drawn at the next win-dow, which was missing several panes." Behind the scenes *Like most wizards and witches in Britain and Ireland, it is most likely that Tonks purchased her wand from Garrick Ollivander from his wand shop Ollivanders, at the age of eleven before starting her magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *It has been speculated that this wand resembles a pitcher plant. Under close examination by a person familiar with Herbology it has been determined that this wand more closely resembles the form of the genus Arisaema, or Jack-in-the-pulpit. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references ru:Палочка Нимфадоры Тонкс fr:Baguette de Nymphadora Tonks pl:Różdżka Nimfadory Tonks Tonks, Nymphadora Category:Nymphadora Tonks' possessions